


Chapter 1: A Nightmare Start

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Katawa Shoujo: Full Moon [1]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first fanfic I wrote about 3 years ago. I left it completely untouched. I almost forgot how fun it was writing this. Perhaps I'll continue making new chapters. I'll see how much time I have.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chapter 1: A Nightmare Start

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I wrote about 3 years ago. I left it completely untouched. I almost forgot how fun it was writing this. Perhaps I'll continue making new chapters. I'll see how much time I have.

The bell finally rings, marking the end of yet another boring school day. I patiently wait for the hall to be emptied before stepping out. As I walk down the hall, I wonder about what I should do in my free time.

-"Hey, you!"

-"Huh?" I turn around to see a strange girl glaring at me. "Me?"

-"Yeah, you! You look pretty bored, so you're gonna help me!"

Before I even understood what was happening, she grabbed me by the arm and took off. The next thing I know, I'm on the rooftop, my heart pounding furiously. Darn it! I hope I don't get another heart attack!

* * *

After a short while, my heartbeat returned to normal. The girl who dragged me here seemed to busy walking around and examining something to even notice my struggle for life. Who the hell is she anyway?

-"Alright! The weather is perfect! Come with me!" she says to me, with a smile on her face that totally creeped me out.

-"What?! Hey, wait a second!". Too late. She already took off, dragging me behind her once again. Man, and I thought Emi was fast!

* * *

After being dragged around for a while, we reached to what seemed to be a classroom. She took out a key from I don't know where, opened the door and literally threw me in. What in the world is wrong with her?!

After stepping in the room herself, she carefully locked the door behind her and hereby sealed my fate. There's no escape now.

-"Perfect! Now that we're here, we can get to work!"

-"What work?! Where are we?! Who are you?!"

-"Shut up! No time for useless babbling!"

-"But who are you?!"

-"Okay, okay! Listen carefully, cause I'm only gonna tell you once. I'm the famous MAI ASAKURA from class 2-5! But you'll just call me COMMANDER ASAKURA! Got it?!"

-"Oookaaay..." I'm pretty sure she's totally lost it.

-"Now that that's settled, it's your turn to identify yourself! Tell me your name and which class your from!" Is that an order or something?

-"Um...I'm Hisao Nakai from class 3-3..."

-"Alrighty! I guess I'll just call you Hicchan then!"

Hicchan?! Okay, wait a minute! I wasn't expecting you to call me Nakai-san, but a simple Hisao-kun would be acceptable. But calling me by that annoying nickname after only meeting me three minutes ago?! I could use some respect here, you know!

-"Okay, Hicchan! There's no time to waste! We have to get to work immediately!"

She starts looking for something on one of the many bookcases which, instead of books, is full of huge cartboard boxes and...blueprints I think.  
While she's searching I try to examine her a little better. Hm. She seems to smile almost all the time. Her skin is smooth and her medium-length black silky hair is obviously well taken care of. Also, her crystal clear blue eyes are marvelous. I have to admit, she's kind of cute. She's slim and it seems to me that her body is also pretty well endowed. All in all, she's an awfully beautiful girl.

Well, she seems to have found what she was looking for, and throws me one of those blueprint thingys.

-"Catch Hicchan!" Whoa! She almost hit me in the head with that thing!

-"What's this?"

-"The plans of making a special device!"

A device? Is she trying to take over the world or something?

-"What's it for?"

-"That doesn't matter right now!" She places a huge cartboard box on one of the tables. "Start making the device by using the things in this box! I'll go and get more material!"

-"Hey, wait!" I shout after her. Too late. She already left.

Now what should I do? I don't want to spend my day with this girl who's mental capabilities are seriously doubtful. Technically, I could simply leave and go hide in my room, but...well...um...she locked the door.

* * *

After recovering from the shock of being locked into a room by "commander" Asakura, I decide to take a look around for a bit. Although it's a classroom, it seems to be unused by the school at the moment. It also seems that Asakura is the only one that has a key, which she probably stole from a teacher. The room itself is pretty empty. There are a lot of bookcases near the walls, filled with all kinds of things which I have no idea of how she got her hands on. There were only four books on one of the bookcases: a book about ghosts, a book about ghost hunting, a book about the occult and a book about machinery. Wow. I bet she's the type that has a lot of friends.

Other than the bookcases, there were four desks and two metal chairs in the room. And that's it. On one of the desks, there was also a computer, about which I probably don't want to know where she got.

Well, whatever. No point in delaying the inevitable. I halfheartedly sit down on one of the chairs and start working on Asakura's contraption. Despite all my complaining, it was actually pretty fun to make and a lot easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

After about an hour or two, I finished what I could with the material I had. Luckily, she came back exactly when I finished. But where has she been all this time?

-"Hey Hicchan! I'm back! You done yet?"

-"I did all I could."

-"Wow! I can't believe you actually did it! You're the first person that did what I ordered him!"

What?! So you've been kidnapping other people too?! God, she really needs serious help!

-"Great job, Hicchan! Okay, I'll present you to your next mission!"

-"Next mission?!"

-"Why of course! You're not gonna get away that easy!"

She hands me a folded paper

-"Listen up, Hicchan! I want you to go into town and buy everything on this list! Then go to your room and wait until I pick you up! I'll finish the device by then! Don't even try to bail on me, or else!

-"What?! But I..." Too late again. She already pushed me out of the room and locked the door. I guess my opinion doesn't really matter.

Well, it seems I'll just have to play her game, because I know she won't leave me alone. Lets see what's on this list: chips, cola, iced tea, coffee, cake... . Cake?! She wants me to by cake?!

Well, whatever. Lets see what else is on the list: chips, cola, iced tea, coffee, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake and cake. What's with all the cake? Hey, wait a second! She didn't give me any money! Is she expecting me to buy all this with my own?! Probably yes.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally got back to my room, supplies ready for whatever Asakura wants with them. I take a look at the clock. It's nine already. I guess time flies when your waiting in line at the store. What does she want to do this late at night anyway?

I hear a knock on the door. Must be her. Wait a minute! How does she know where my room is?! Don't tell me she had all this planned out!

I open the door and try to greet her as enthusiastically as I can.

-"Hi."

-"Hey, Hicchan! Ready to go?"

-"Go? Go where?"

-"In the school of course! C'mon!"

As usual, she dragged me all the way to the school, not even trying to listen to what I have to say. She was carrying a big bag in which the strange device was, while I was carrying the supplies I bought.

-"What are we doing here and how do you plan to enter the building?"

-"You'll see once we get to the roof! And don't worry. Entering won't be a problem. I'm sure a window or a door will be open. And if not, I guess we'll just have to break one!"

-"What?! No way!"

Fortunately, we found an open window and thus we weren't forced to break any more laws.

Reaching the rooftop, I saw that there was a huge symbol drawn on the floor.

-"What's this?"

-"This, Hicchan, is a magic circle, used for all kinds of things in witchcraft. Today, we're gonna summon ghosts with it's help and then catch them with this!"

She takes the device out of the bag and puts it on the floor.

-"You know ghosts don't exist, right?"

-"Oh, but they do Hicchan! And I'm demonstrating this tonight!"

-"Okay, but then what's the food and drinks for?"

-"We have to wait for the moon to be in th right position before starting the spell! I thought we might get thirsty and hungry until then. Which reminds me! Where's my cake?!" she asks me in a very scary manner. Wow. I guess she really does love cake.

* * *

While waiting, Asakura explained to me what she was about to do. To tell the truth, I still don't understand what it is. Then, when the moon reached the position she was waiting for, she began chanting some kind of a magic spell in a language I had no hope of understanding. I wasn't expecting anything special to happen. But to my surprise, after a couple of minutes of her mumbling the spell, everything started to glow around me and then a strange orb appeared!

-"This is it, Hicchan! Turn on the device!"

-"What?! How?!"

-"Press the big red button!"

I quickly pressed it. There were sudden flashes of light and then we heard an annoying screeching sound. Then the device I worked so much on fell to thing it didn't catch fire.

-"Darn it! We were so close too! I guess I must've miscalculated the immense spiritual power of the ghost."

-"You mean that was a ghost?!"

-"That's right Hicchan! I told you they exist." Well, I still have my doubts. But something really did happen here. "Too bad we weren't able to catch it. We'll just have to wait for the next time period we can summon him again. Then we'll get him!" She seems pretty disapointed. I'd like to cheer her up, but I don't know how. Oh man. What a night.

-"C'mon, Hicchan! Help me clean up this mess."

* * *

After finally cleaning up, which took a lot more time than I thought it would, we decide it's time to turn in.

-"Well Hicchan, it was fun, but we failed! We'll try again in the future though. Eventually, we will succeed!" What?! That means you plan to continue this crazyness?! And you want me to help you?!

-"You mean I spent so much time working and spent all that money for nothing?!"

-"Sorry Hicchan. It's all my fault. I should've made a stronger device, but there wasn't enough time. I guess I owe you one." She seems so sad, it breaks my heart.

-"Forget it. It doesn't matter. I guess I could say I actually had fun." Although I would like my money back.

-"Still, I'd like to repay you for your help."

-"No, you don't have to do..." Too late. My words were interrupted by her soft lips touching against mine. I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks and my heart starts to pound like crazy. I might get a heart attack...but I don't care.

After a short while she pulled back and smiled at me like an angel. I could see she was slightly blushing as well.

-"Thanks for the help, Hicchan! Good night! See you later!" she said in her usual happy tone.

And with that, she quickly starts to skip down stairs.

I don't know what that kiss was about. I don't know why, but I really liked it. I can still feel the warmth of it in my heart.

-"Yeah. Good night...commander Asakura."

They say love is always sudden. I never believed it...and I still don't. But... if there really is any truth in it... then I might be falling in love...with the beautiful girl...Mai Asakura.


End file.
